ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Valentine Walken
Valentine Walken is a hero in Axel Tracks Unleashed. She first appeared in Wishy Washy. She is a human from the planet Earth, and the reincarnation of a Celestialsapien. Appearance An attractive 16 year old woman with short blonde hair and deep blue eyes. She wears a dark blue shirt and a gold-buttoned blueish-purple jacket with only one button fastened, creating an hourglass symbol. She wears ripped blue jeans and black platform boots. Personality Bratty and self-centered, but with a heart of gold. Eager to use her powers for good, and to be loved for it, even if her ideas of what's good aren't always best. She has a habit of misusing her powers and making stupid short-sighted wishes that seemed like a good idea at the time, but turned out to have disastrous consequences. Powers and Abilities Valentine is the human reincarnation of a Celestialsapien, with the final say on how its power is used. She has pretty strong reality-warping powers on her own, and the twin personalities of her Celestialsapien mind follow her around in reality, invisible to all but herself, and unable to be heard by any other than herself. These two floating heads also give advice and suggest wishes to make. When Valentine wishes for things, these personalities will grant them, no questions asked. Unless they would break The Rules. Weaknesses Most human weaknesses, and her reality-warping powers are bound by "The Rules", a rulebook the Celestialsapiens forced upon her after two years of dangerous, selfish, reality-threatening wishes. She is also a selfish short-sighed egomaniac. Biography Once upon a time, there was a personality within a Celestialsapien who eagerly listened to many stories about the world around her, especially of the great Ben Tennyson. She had also heard of his Celestialsapien form, and what an unusually decisive Celestialsapien he could be. Eager to follow his example and break the endless stalemates that had trapped her within her own body for well over ten million years, she made an offer to her other half. What if the twin halves of the Celestialsapien agreed to remain silent and reincarnate their body as a human? A human that would grow up in a normal life, with a normal family and a normal worldview. And then, on her 16th birthday, she would learn the truth: That within her own head, she could find the twin holders of the strongest power in the universe. Her destiny would be to play the voice of reason for these restless and argumentative souls for all of eternity. Unfortunately for them, fate had other plans in store. From the moment of Valentine's 10th birthday onwards, alien bounty hunters of varying skill and consistently-shocking ruthlessness were sent after her by other aliens eager to steal the power sealed within her. And some foes chose to cut out the middle man and go after her themselves. The polite and presentable well-mannered fan of sci-fi and cartoons, and secret lover of punk rock and violent horror movies, was forced to run and never stop running. For six months, her family travelled in an old RV made immune to damage and entirely untraceable by an accidental wish. They lived on the run, never stopping unless it was for gas or food. And when that was over and their RV was stolen from them by a portal-creating alien, an army of allied bounty hunters attacked. She saw her own parents disintegrated before her own eyes, and only then did the twin personalities within her awaken and grant her the absolute power she needed to erase all of them. Every alien who wanted to harm her was turned to dust. Every last one. Even time-travelling bounty hunters still moving through the timestream. Now trapped within her own mind and forced to look up at the two faces of her Celestialsapien soul, she begged for her parents back, but they refused. After all, having a home to go back to meant having to spend time being the daughter in a happy and healthy family, and having less time to spend debating and deliberating. Overwhelmed with grief and fury they could never understand, she ranted at them and argued with them for hours. And when that was over and she'd calmed down enough, she offered them a deal: If they gave her the final say on all uses of her Celestialsapien power, came out into reality in the forms of apparitions only she could see and hear, and granted her wishes without question or debate, they could use their infinite power to manipulate her just this once and make her okay with the passing of her parents, so the debating and deliberating could begin right away. They would be quiet observers, offering commentary and advice when asked. And on the first day of every month, they would take her away to a place where time didn't pass. There, they would spend a week presenting their arguments for what they wanted to be wished into reality or out of it, and she would consider granting their wishes. They accepted, and the new life of Valentine Walken began with a mansion, a well-behaved pet tiger, popularity, riches, a career as a pop singer to explain her newfound riches and popularity, and impossibly masterful martial arts skills. If they would never bring her parents back, she would have them give her everything else. After 2 months of irresponsible wishing and almost destroying the universe several times, the Celestialsapien race decided to limit her powers in the form of a colossal rulebook filled with rules they, and she, could never break. No breaking up true love, no directly maiming or killing living beings, no changing the past, no resurrecting the dead, no wishing for yourself or others to not age, no creating copyrighted objects, and so on. When Prince Axel Tracks arrived to invite her into his time-travelling "God Squad", she rejected his offer, determined to spend the rest of her life making shallow and meaningless wishes. When Prince Axel offered her a way to gain the power to break the rules, she accepted, lending his team her immense divine power. Relationships Few. Only Prince Axel can stand her. Family Two loving parents, both dead and unable to be resurrected by her power. Friends Prince Axel. Love Interests Probably also Prince Axel. Other Appearances *Wishy Washy *The Fastest VS The Strongest, Part 1 Trivia Gallery Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Aliens Category:Female Aliens Category:Humans Category:Celestialsapiens Category:Axel Tracks Unleashed Category:Human Females Category:Heroines Category:Teenagers